


The Occasion Book

by jojibear



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon starts an Occasion Book to commemorate their 10th Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Occasion Book

**Author's Note:**

> A Story for Valentine's Day 2015

There is a leather bound journal sitting on the bedside cabinet by Hakyeon's side of the bed when he wakes up.

He doesn't see it at first, disorientatedly blinking as he looks around in search of what could have possibly woken him up in the first place. It's his day off, after all, and while he's used to waking up in an empty bed, he isn't used to waking up so early that the sun rising beyond their net curtains and double-glazed window hasn't yet warmed up Taekwoon's side of the bed.

The clock on Taekwoon's side of the bed tells him that it's just gone seven o'clock, which can only mean that his boyfriend has only just gotten up too.

For a moment, he lies under the sheets, wondering if he should get up now or if he should go back to sleep. He remembers going to bed feeling exhausted - working overtime for a week straight tended to do that - but somehow, he feels refreshed now, ready to take on the world again.

He reaches up to pat the top of his bedside table for his phone, and that's when he feels the smooth leather of the journal, its cover soft and warm under his fingers.

Startled, he sits up with a loud rustle of the bed sheets and turns to look at the unexpected item.

The cover is made of light brown, sun-tanned leather with a flap on one side and a stretch of leather ribbon wrapped around its middle. And tucked between the tied-up leather ribbon and the cover itself, Hakyeon recognises Taekwoon's favourite pen: a fountain pen Hakyeon himself had bought for the other as a Christmas present three years ago and Taekwoon has been constantly using ever since.

If Hakyeon did say so himself, he thinks the soft green of the TWSBI 580's lid and piston offsets the light brown leather beautifully.

He wonders why it's sitting on his bedside table.

Before he can sate his curiosity, the bedroom door opens, and he turns his head to see Taekwoon peeking in through a small gap.

"Morning," he greets with a smile as his boyfriend pushes the door open wider, returning his greeting softly. He's holding a wooden tray, Hakyeon sees, and if possible, his smile widens. "Breakfast in bed - what's the occasion?"

"It's February the 14th," Taekwoon answers, his feathery voice barely louder than the early morning hush, "and it's your first day off work in a while."

Hakyeon grins widely and props up their pillows against the headboard. It's moments like these that he's glad they had splurged on a wooden bedframe, the headboard sturdy under the plush squishiness of their pillows. Taekwoon makes sure Hakyeon is settled before settling the wooden tray in his lap, and Hakyeon thanks him heartily before starting on the meal of freshly made pancakes.

They eat in silence, Taekwoon alternating between being fed by Hakyeon and stealing bites off the older man's fork, earning him chuckles. When Hakyeon finishes, Taekwoon is quick to whisk away the dirty dishes.

On his way out, he detours round to Hakyeon's side of the bed. For a second, he hesitates, foot hovering in midair with an expression of deliberation. Hakyeon tilts his head out of curiosity, but before he can open his mouth to ask, Taekwoon sits down onto the bed beside Hakyeon and leans in to press a lingering kiss on the corner of Hakyeon's mouth.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hakyeon," he mouths against the elder's lip. "I love you, and thank you. Now look at your present" And then he's out of the bedroom, crockery clattering on the wooden tray as he putters out of the room in a hurry.

Hakyeon can only huff out a bewildered chuckle before he fully registers Taekwoon's words.

Present.

His eyes settle on the leather bound journal on his bedside table.

Tentatively, he reaches over to run his fingers over the soft leather once more before he finally decides to pick it up.

The first thing he notices, once he's unwrapped the ribbon from around the cover and has opened the book, is that there are a lot of blank lined pages. He flicks through it, the soft covers curving under his hands to allow for this, and he quickly sees that only the first page has been written upon, dark words printed across the cream-coloured paper.

Turning to the first written page, he finds a letter dated the previous day in Taekwoon's handwriting.

_Dearest Hakyeon,_ it begins.

_You must be wondering what this journal is doing on your bedside table, where your phone should be. Don't worry - your phone is still on your bedside table, I've just moved it to the side slightly._

At that, Hakyeon looks up and, just as Taekwoon had written, there is phone was, shifted closer the furthest edge of the bedside cabinet from him.

_I've been thinking a long about what to get for you as a Valentine's Day present, because this year is a special year for us: this Valentine's Day is also our tenth anniversary._

_Do you remember when I asked you to be my boyfriend all those years ago? I do._

Hakyeon also remembers Taekwoon's confession like it had only happened yesterday, the way the other had asked the question with his gaze shifted off to the side, embarrassment flushing his cheeks pink. To date, it is still one of the most adorable things Hakyeon has ever seen, and he sees many adorable things on a daily basis at his job as a teacher at a daycare centre.

_It's been ten years since we started dating, Hakyeon - can you believe it? Nobody, not even ourselves, thought we would last this long, but we have. Despite all our ups and downs, your clinginess and my reticence, we've weathered through ten years at each other's side. Is it too soon to hope that this will last forever? Because I do want this to last forever. You are my heart's friend, you have always been, and I cannot think of anyone else who I would like to spend the rest of my days with._

_We've never done much for Valentine's day - maybe just dinner and a quiet night in, because you know that I do terribly with crowds - but this year, I want it to be extra special, so I'm starting the day with this: a letter, and a gift._

_I found this journal in our local stationery shop - the one I know you bought my pen from three Christmases ago - and it made me think of you, somehow, so I bought it. And I wrote this letter, in the hopes that this journal will be filled with many letters between us. We can take turns writing back and forth to each other, using the pen you gifted me, and every so often, we can sit down with it and look through to reminisce. Maybe on Valentine's Day next year?_

_Regardless of what happens to this journal, though, know that I love you now and always._

_Your 평생지기,_   
_Taekwoon._

"Why are you crying?" a voice asks, startling Hakyeon out of his daze. He looks up and notices then that yes, he is indeed crying, Taekwoon's figure a slight blur behind his tears.

"Oh God," he sniffles, settling the books down and frantically wiping at his eyes, "I hadn't meant-- It's just-- Your letter, I was really moved by your letter."

And he stumbles across the room to throw himself into Taekwoon's arm, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and surging up to press an urgent kiss against Taekwoon's lips.

"God, I love you so much," he whimpers, squeezing his boyfriend close to himself. "I love you so, _so_ much."

And when Hakyeon opens his eyes again, clearer now, he sees tenderness shining in Taekwoon's eyes before Taekwoon swoops back in for more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Inspiration drawn from [this adorable post](http://www.thecramped.com/969/), and I sincerely hope that one day, I'll get to share a book like this with someone. Not just my significant other, but also with my ~평생지기s~  
> \- The fountain pen that I mention in the story is actually [this pen - the TWSBI Diamond 580 in Christmas Green](http://www.wellappointeddesk.com/2015/01/review-twsbi-diamond-580-in-christmas-green/) \- which is also a pen on my wishlist of pens because I mean, look at it: isn't it beautiful? T_T a;sdlkfn


End file.
